Shortfiction (LUHAN)
by LuluHD
Summary: [UPDATE: HUNHAN] Ini adalah sekumpulan cerita singkat tentang Luhan dengan beberapa pairing. Dan yang pasti Luhan tetap UKE. Chanlu/Krislu/Kailu/Hunhan/TaoHan/BaekLu/SooHan/ChenHan/XiuHan/LayHan/SuHan
1. Chapter 1

**Park Chanyeol**

Author  
LuluHD

Main Cast:  
Luhan  
Chanyeol  
Tao

Other Cast:  
Chen  
Xiumin  
Suho 

**Boys Love! Don't like don't read!**

_**. .**_

Seoul, Korea Selatan.

" Luhan! " panggil seorang lelaki dengan perawakan tinggi dan bertampang—ehem seram. Orang yang dipanggil hanya menoleh dan menatap tanpa minat orang yang kini sudah berada disampingnya. Pemuda itu—Huang Zi Tao atau yang lebih sering dipanggil Tao kini memasang cengiran lebar dibibir kucingnya.

" Ini Kamis malam, apa kau hari ini bekerja? " tanyanya, Luhan yang ditanya hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban. " Bagus! Kalau begitu aku akan menjemputmu " tanpa persetujuan dari pihak yang bersangkutan, Tao sudah lebih dulu pergi menuju mobilnya dan segera tancap gas. Luhan hanya memperhatikannya tanpa minat sedikitpun, dia lelah.

Dengan langkah yang diseret ia mulai berjalan menuju halte yang berada tepat didepan kampusnya itu. Masih dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi ia menunggu bus yang akan mengantarkannya ke apartemennya tersebut. Setelah menunggu cukup lama bus yang iya tunggu akhirnya datang, dan dengan segera ia menaiki bus tersebut. Ia memilih duduk dibangku paling belakang bus dekat jendela.

Menghela nafas , ia memasang earphone ke lubang telinganya dan memutar lagu yang ada di telfon pintarnya secara acak. Entah kenapa menurutnya hari ini hari yang sangat berat ditambah lagi nanti malam dia harus 'bekerja'.

Ya 'bekerja' yang kumaksud adalah 'melayani' para orang berdompet tebal. Mendesah sepanjang malam dengan lubangnya yang terus dibobol oleh penis yang tidak bisa dibilang kecil. Luhan bukan orang tidak mampu, dia anak dari CEO perusahaan besar di China. Tapi kenapa dia malah berakhir sebagai pelacur ah maaf pekerja seks? Agar terdengar lebih sopan saja.

Jawabannya adalah 'pekerjaan ini menyenangkan dan bisa menghasilkan uang dengan cepat'

Lihat? kurang brengsek apa lagi jawabannya? Maaf aku berkata kasar lagi.

Baiklah aku lelah menjelaskan bagaimana orang ini, mungkin kalian bisa mendapatkan jawaban dari Luhan sendiri.

_**. .**_

Jadi informasi apa saja yang kalian dapatkan dari orang bermulut ember itu hm? Dasar kurang ajar. Well, apa yang dia beritahu memang benar adanya hahaha. Apakah aku harus memperkenalkan diriku? Mungkin agar terlihat lebih memiliki sopan santun? Ah tapi maaf aku sedang malas.

Aku melirik jam dinding yang ada di kamarku, ah sudah jam tujuh rupanya. Sepertinya aku harus bersiap. Aku memasuki kamar mandiku dan mulai membersihkan tubuhku dengan seksama mulai dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki. Aku harus tampil baik bukan kalau ingin bekerja? Setelah mandi aku mulai memilah – milah pakaian apa yang akan kukenakan, eum bagaimana dengan kemeja berwarna baby blue dan celana jeans hitam? Ah aku tidak meminta pendapatmu maaf.

Kemeja dan Jeans sudah melekat dengan indahnya di tubuhku, aku menghampiri meja rias lalu mulai memberi sedikit make up tipis diwajahku yang sudah tampan tentunya. Kau tau wanita maupun pria di Korea banyak yang menggunakan make up. Jadi jangan pernah kalian berfikir kalau aku seperti ya begitulah.

Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju dapur dan membuka lemari pendingin, mengambil yogurt untuk camilan. Mengambil sendok, lalu duduk dimeja makan dan mulai memakan yogurt dengan hikmat. Tapi belum sampai tiga suapan bel apartemenku berbunyi.

Ah sepertinya Tao sudah datang. Mungkin aku akan menghabiskannya dijalan, kusambar dompet juga telfonku dan keluar menuju pintu. Dan seperti dugaanku, disana berdiri Tao dengan kemeja hitam dan celana jeans hitam juga. Dia tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangannya seperti orang mau mengajak berdansa saja ck, dengan tanganku yang tidak memegang yogurt aku menerima tangannya yang terulur dan mulai berjalan keluar dari gedung apartemenku.

Taukah kau Luhan, Tao? Kalian seperti pasangan yang ingin berkencan hahaha.

_**. .**_

" Apa kau baik baik saja Lu? Kau terlihat lelah sekali " ucap Tao sambil mengelus pipiku dengan sebelah tangannya yang tidak memegang kemudi. Ya kami sudah berada di dalam mobil dan menuju ke Hamunaptra Bar, tempatku bekerja.

Aku memegang tangan Tao yang mengelus pipiku dan memberikan senyuman kecil untuknya. " Aku tidak apa – apa. Hanya sedikit kelelahan karena tugas yang diberikan dosen Kim tadi " dia hanya mengangguk dan menggenggam tanganku lalu mulai focus pada jalanan lagi.

Apa kalian penasaran tentang hubunganku dan Tao? Aku anggap iya. Aku dan Tao adalah sahabat sebelum kami menetap di Korea. Kami berasal dari China, keluarga kami sangat dekat, dan tadinya saat aku duduk dibangku Senior High School kami akan dijodohkan. Dan tentu saja kami menolaknya! Hell! Persahabatan adalah hubungan segala – galanya bagi kami, jadi kami tidak butuh dengan ikatan sialan lainnya.

Setelah mengemudi hampir 45 menit, kami pun sampai. Tao membukakan sabuk pengamanku dan turun dari mobil lalu membukakan pintuku sambil mengulurkan tangannya lagi. Kami berjalan menuju Bar sambil bergandengan tangan dan kepalaku yang bersandar dipundaknya. Oh sweet moment of TaoHan.

Hal pertama yang aku dapati saat masuk kedalam Bar adalah bau harum, bukan bau sex atau rokok dan alcohol. Oh maaf saja, aku tidak akan bekerja di Bar murahan yang penuh dengan bau menyengat yang tidak enak. Hamunaptra Bar adalah Bar untuk orang – orang berkantong—sangat—tebal dan golongan kalangan atas. Terletak di sebuah gedung pencakar langit yang ada di tengah – tengah Seoul, berada dilantai 6 dan 7 dari gedung tersebut.

" Lu, sebaiknya kau jangan bekerja malam ini. Kau terlihat tidak cukup baik " ucap Tao sambil menatapku dengan serius, aku menggelengkan kepalaku dan menggigit kecil rahang tegasnya. " Sudah kubilang, aku baik – baik saja. Kau jangan terlalu khawatir okay? " kataku dan memberikan puppy eyes ku padanya. Dia pasti akan luluh.

" hahh baiklah. Tapi aku akan tetap mengawasimu! " ucapnya final. Aku hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban dan kami mulai berjalan menuju meja bartender. Disitu sudah ada Xiumin dan Chen yang tengah sibuk dengan minuman – minuman beralkohol dengan kadar yang berbeda.

" Hai Xiumin! Hai Chen! " sapaku, Chen yang pertama kali menyadari. Ia dengan senyuman lebar—hampir mirip dengan tokoh Joker di film Batman—menghampiriku, sambil menarik Xiumin yang masih asik dengan minumannya. " Hai Lu! " itu Xiumin, Chen melirik kearah belakangku " Kau bersama Tao? " tanyanya. Aku tersenyum sebagai jawaban.

Rengkuhan yang ada dibelakangku sudah pasti Tao tentu saja. Dagunya ia taruh dipundak sempitku dan mulai mengecup kecil leherku. Xiumin dan Chen yang memperhatikan tingkah kami berdua hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya . " Kau mau susumu Lu? " tawar Xiumin, tanpa berpikir dua kali aku meng-iyakan tawaran Xiumin dan Tao masih asik mengendus leherku, dasar anak ini. " Kenapa kalian berdua tidak menjadi pasangan kekasih saja? " ini adalah pertanyaan entah yang keberapa kali dari orang – orang yang melihatku dan Tao.

" Tidak. Kami tidak memerlukan ikatan lain lagi " jawabku, Tao yang mendengar percakapan kami kini sudah berhenti mengerjai leherku " Lagipula, kami menikmati hubungan kami ini " lanjut Tao. Chen yang mendengarnya pun menyerngitkan dahinya " Kalian aneh " ucapnya kemudian.

" Lalu bagaimana denganmu dan Xiumin? Kenapa tidak menjadi sepasang kekasih padahal saling mencintai—" kutaruh tanganku dimeja dan membungkuk lalu menumpukan daguku ditangkanku " Kalian aneh " kataku. Aku tahu semenjak tadi Xiumin mendengarkan dan lihatlah betapa merah mukanya sekarang, sementara Chen pergi melayani pelanggan lain. Kami berdua terkekeh, ini sangat lucu sebenarnya.

" hahh memang hanya kalian yang bisa membuat kami mati kutu " itu sebuah pernyataan telak dari Xiumin, ia menaruh susu yang kupesan di depanku. Kemudian ia mulai menatapku serius " Lu, hari ini kita kedatangan banyak tamu besar " ucapnya. Aku menaikkan satu alisku sebagai respon " Mereka akan datang sekitar 15 menit lagi, ada beberapa pengusaha muda, pemilik mall besar dan CEO muda tentu saja ".

Kenapa yang diucapkan Xiumin serba muda? Membuatku terdengar seperti tante girang?. " Apakah mereka menarik? Maksudku apa sex mereka hebat? " tanyaku frontal. " Eum—" oh apa dia sedang berpikir atau mengingat? kkk " setahuku mereka semua sangat menarik diranjang ". Meragukan. Itu adalah pemikiran pertama saat Xiumin mengatakan 'mereka semua sangat menarik' hah sepertinya malam ini aku tidak akan bekerja.

Aku membalikkan badanku dan menatap lautan manusia yang sedang menari seperti orang kesetanan padahal DJ saja belum mengeluarkan beat terbaiknya. Kulirik Tao yang kini tengah asik menatap layar telfon pintarnya, dia sedang apa sih. Karena terlalu penasaran dengan apa yang sedang Tao lihat, bahkan aku tidak menyadari bahwa pintu utama Bar terbuka dan menampakkan beberapa pria dengan pakain mahal mereka.

" Luhan! " panggil Xiumin, aku menoleh dan ia memberikan gestur untukku mendekat kearahnya. Aku hanya menurutinya, ia mulai mencondongkan tubuhnya kearahku dan mulai berbisik " Itu mereka. Tangkapan – tangkapan besar yang kubilang tadi " aku mengangguk, dan Xiumin mulai menjelaskan profile tangkapanku nanti " orang yang memakai blazer berwarna gelap dengan lengan yang digulung, dia Kim Myungsoo. Lalu sebelahnya ia adalah Bang Yongguk pemilik mall besar di daerah Gangnam sama seperti Myungsoo hanya saja ia di Incheon. Dan dibelakangnya, sebelah kanan itu Song Mino dan yang sebelah kiri Choi Seunghyun"

Aku mulai meneliti satu persatu dari mereka, aku mencari orang yang langsung bermain ke inti dan selesai. Sudah kubilang di awal kalau aku lelah bukan? Belum selesai meneliti tangkapanku Xiumin menepuk pundakku dan berbisik lagi " Ah! Harusnya ada satu lagi eum—aku lupa namanya tapi dia adalah tangkapan yang menurutku cocok untukmu tapi sepertinya ia tidak datang ".

Menjilat bibir, itu adalah kebiasaanku saat sedang berpikir. Aku bingung memilih antara harus bekerja atau tidak. Menghela nafas lalu kutatap Xiumin yang kini tengah memperhatikanku " Hahh maaf bos sepertinya minggu ini aku tidak bekerja " ucapku, Xiumin membalasku dengan senyuman dan tepukan dipundakku " Tidak apa, lagi pula kau terlihat tidak cukup baik ".

Apa aku belum memberitahu kalau Xiumin adalah pemilik Bar ini? Ah maafkan aku. Sedikit bercerita, Xiumin mendirikan Bar ini bersama dua orang lainnya, bisa kau tebak siapa? Mereka adalah Chen ya si senyum joker itu dan sang DJ alias JoonMyeon. Kutatap bosan lantai dansa yang kini sepertinya tengah memanas dan para tangkapan besar itu berjalan kearah meja bartender. Aku bisa melihat mereka melalui ekor mataku, mereka kini tengah mencuri pandang padaku. Kugendikkan bahuku dan mencium pipi sebelah kiri Tao " Aku mau berdansa kau mau ikut? " tanyaku, Tao hanya menggeleng dan mencium sekilas bibirku.

Kulangkahkan kakiku kelantai dansa dan sepertinya JoonMyeon atau DJ Suho menyadari keberadaanku dan membuat beat yang tadinya cepat kini melambat. Kulihat kearah Suho yang kini menampakkan senyum separonya padaku " O-oh. My Queen Luhan! Jadi sudah berapa abad kau tidak menginjakkan kakimu dilantai dansa? " aku hanya terkekeh lalu menggelengkan kepalaku " Baiklah, karena ini adalah pertama kali Ratuku menginjakkan kakinya lagi kelantai dansa bagaimana kalau aku menunjukkan pertunjukkan special hm? " tanyanya dan disambut sorakkan meriah dari orang – orang.

Suho kembali menatapku dan aku menganggukkan kepalaku sambil mengangkat tangan sebagai persetujuan. Music mulai kembali diputar dan beat mulai kembali memanas. Aku mulai menggerakkan badanku sesuai irama, dan dengan nakal aku menggoyangkan pinggulku erotis. Beberapa kali orang – orang menepuk bokongku saat aku menari, aku tidak peduli toh hanya menepuk bukan? Tidak memasukkan penis mereka? Haha.

Aku tersentak. Saat kurasakan sebuah lengan kekar memeluk pinggangku, kupikir itu Tao tapi aku menyadari dia tidak hangat seperti Tao tapi dia panas dalam artian yang kalian bisa tebak. Membiarkan orang asing yang kini tengah memeluk pinggangku, aku mulai merasakan kecupan ringan dileherku yang kemudian berubah menjadi hisapan kecil.

Luhan menoleh dengan gerakan yang terkesan anggun, ia terkejut mendapati wajah tampan yang ada dihadapannya. Dengan perlahan pria yang tengah memeluknya mulai membalikkan badan Luhan—voila sekarang mereka tengah berhadapan. Tangan Luhan terangkat menuju leher si pria, mulai mengalungkan lengannya keleher panjang si pria.

" Queen Lu eh? " tanyanya, suaranya berat dan terdengar begitu seksi. " Yes I am, who you My King? " balas Luhan, sambil mengamati wajah pria yang kini tengah mengusap pipinya sensual. " Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol " jawabnya. Luhan tersenyum dengan begitu menggoda di hadapan Chanyeol, tanpa sungkan Luhan mulai mengecupi rahang tegas Chanyeol.

Chanyeol terkekeh pelan, ia dengan panas meremas bokong sintal milik Luhan dan sukses membuat sang empunya melenguh. " Aku ingin kau berada dibawahku. Mendesahkan namaku. Bisakah? " ucapnya, Luhan tersenyum jari - jari lentiknya bergerak membuat ketukan ditengkuk Chanyeol. Perlahan ia mulai melepaskan diri dari Chanyeol dan mulai berjalan menuju tangga untuk ke lantai atas, pertanda bahwa Luhan setuju. Chanyeol dengan segera mengikuti Luhan, ia melingkarkan tangannya kepinggang si mungil.

_**. .**_

Luhan duduk dipinggiran kasur sementara Chanyeol duduk di single sofa tak jauh dari tempat Luhan berada. Menaikkan kaki lalu melipatnya menjadi posisi menekuk, dagunya ia taruh pada lututnya dan menatap polos pria tinggi yang sedang memperhatikannya penuh minat. Dengan tenang namun tegas Chanyeol mendekati Luhan seperti seekor serigala yang mengincar mangsanya. Ia usap pipi chubby itu, merendahkan tubuhnya lalu mengecup bibir plump tersebut. Awalnya memang hanya kecupan kecil yang memabukkan namun lama – kelamaan berubah menjadi lumatan.

Memagut bibir satu sama lain, bibir mereka terus bergerak saling mendamba. Chanyeol adalah pria lembut namun panas, ia rebahkan tubuh Luhan dan dengan hati – hati menindih tubuh mungil yang ada dibawahnya.

"Anghh~"

Desahan singkat dari Luhan, namun sukses membuat pria yang ada diatasnya semakin semangat melumat habis bibirnya. Tangan nakal Luhan terangkat menuju leher panjang Chanyeol mengelus secara perlahan sampai ke rahang tegas milik Chanyeol, menghantarkan sebuah rasa panas yang menyenangkan. Luhan membuka belahan bibirnya saat lidah panjang milik Chanyeol mengetuk belahan bibirnya, benda lentur dan basah itu masuk kedalam mulut Luhan mencari lawan mainnya di dalam sana. Saling membelit satu sama lain mencari pemenangnya, dan sudah pasti Chanyeol adalah pemenangnya.

" Unghh ahh~ " lenguhan Luhan mulai terdengar, jari – jari panjang nan kokoh itu mulai membuka satu – persatu kancing kemeja Luhan, melepasnya dan menelantarkannya di sudut ruangan. Chanyeol berpindah ke leher jenjang milik Luhan —lembut itu adalah pemikiran pertama yang melintas di otaknya.

Kecup. Hisap. Jilat.  
Terus seperti itu hingga membuat tanda kemerahan menjurus keungu lebih tepatnya, disetiap sisi leher dan bahu Luhan. Chanyeol sejenak berhenti dan menatap dua gundukan kecil yang ada didada Luhan dengan tatapan lapar. Chanyeol mengecupi bagian dada halus tersebut, menjilat sekitar aerola Luhan bermaksud menggoda si mungil ini. "Ahh shit! J–just lick ithh " perintah Luhan dengan nafas tersengal dan menekan kepala Chanyeol. Chanyeol terkekeh dan mulai menjilati nipple yang sudah mengeras itu, menghisap dan menggigitnya hingga Luhan rasa nipplenya bisa terlepas.

Tangan kiri Chanyeol memelintir nipple Luhan yang lain, lalu tangannya yang menganggur mulai membuka kancing celana Luhan dan menurunkannya hingga terlepas dari kaki jenjangnya. Tersisa celana dalam milik Luhan yang dibagian depannya menggembung cukup besar. Menggodanya dengan menggesekkan penis miliknya ke penis Luhan dan dihadiahi sebuah desahan seksi dari bibirnya. Chanyeol mulai memberikan tanda kepemilikkannya lagi di dada dan perut Luhan, terus turun kebawah hingga berhadapan dengan Little Luhan yang sepertinya sudah sangat mengeras.

Dikecupinya penis Luhan yang masih terhalangi oleh celana dalam berwarna hitam itu, dengan satu sentakkan Chanyeol menanggalkan satu – satunya pakain yang tersisa ditubuh Luhan. Menyembulah penis Luhan dengan tidak tau malu, terlihat mengkilap dijungnya karena cairan percum Luhan. Tanpa basa basi ia masukkan penis mungil itu kedalam mulutnya, mengulumnya dengan gerakan yang cepat dan menghisapnya dengan kuat membuat Luhan merasa ngilu namun nikmat. Tangan Luhan mulai menggapai apa saja yang bisa ia gapai, meremas dengan kuat hingga buku tangannya terlihat memutih. Chanyeol dapat merasakan penis Luhan mulai membesar dan berkedut pertanda Luhan akan segera mencapai klimaksnya.

" Chanyeol ahh~ so close shh~ " ucap Luhan diselingi desahan, namun sebelum Luhan akan berhasil mendapatkan klimaks pertamanya, Chanyeol sudah lebih dulu melepas penis mungil tersebut, membuat sang empunya menggeram kesal.

" Fuck! Aku hampir saja klimaks bodoh " sungut Luhan dengan bibirnya yang ia majukan. Chanyeol menampilkan smirk tampannya yang sayangnya terlihat menyebalkan dimata Luhan. " I'm sorry babe. But, If you want something, beg for it " ucap Chanyeol santai. Luhan yang mendengarnya mendengus namun dengan cepat tersenyum layaknya seorang anak kecil yang mendapatkan hadiah natal.

Dia gigit ujung jari telunjuknya dan menggerling nakal kearah Chanyeol. Luhan mulai menjilati rahang Chanyeol sampai pada telinga pemuda itu, menggigit kecil lalu mengulumnya, tangan nakalnya meremas penis Chanyeol yang sudah mengeras. Chanyeol berdesis keenakan. Tangannya yang satu membuka kancingnya dengan tidak sabaran hingga membuat satu kancing milik chanyeol terlepas. Mengusapi dada bidang tersebut dan turun menuju perut yang terdapat abs seksi milik Chanyeol. Berakhir digundukkan besar yang ada di selangkangan Chanyeol lalu meremasnya kencang dari luar. Luhan mulai membuka celana yang dipakai Chanyeol melepasnya beserta celana dalamnya.

Tada! Penis besar berurat adalah pemandangan pertama yang Luhan lihat. Tidak terasa pipi putih mulus itu merona dan menatap berbinar pada penis Chanyeol. " Kau suka? Manjakan dia sayang " tanpa diperintah dua kali Luhan mulai mengurut pangkal penis tersebut dan memasukkannya kedalam mulut mungilnya yang mustahil dapat melahap semua penis Chanyeol. Ia mulai memaju mundurkan kepalanya, menghisap penis tersebut dan menusukkan lidahnya pada lubang kecil tersebut. Tangannya dengan teratur mengurut penis Chanyeol yang tidak dapat masuk semua " Ahh Luhan~ lebihh capathh " perintah Chanyeol dan Luhan menjawabnya dengan penis Chanyeol yang masih didalam mulutnya membuat getaran pada benda kebanggan milik Chanyeol itu, membuatnya menggeram rendah.

Luhan semakin cepat memaju mundurkan kepalanya, dan Chanyeol mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya memperkosa mulut Luhan dengan kasar. Membuat Luhan beberapa kali tersedak dan mengeluarkan air matanya. " Sedikt lagihh~ Arghh! " geram Chanyeol karena Luhan menggagalkan klimaksnya tanpa rasa bersalah. Luhan membaringkan tubuhnya kembali dan mengangkangkan kedua kakinya menampakkan lubang merah yang berkedut nakal. Ia mulai mengulum tiga jarinya setelah dirasa cukup, Luhan mulai mengarahkannya kearah lubangnya dan memasukkan jari telunjuknya.

Melenguh. Luhan menambahkan jari tengah kemudian jari manisnya " A-ahh! Ughh Hahh " tersengal karena perbuatannya sendiri ia mulai menggerakan jarinya keluar masuk sambil mencubiti nipplenya sendiri. Oh lihat bagaimana nakalnya rusa satu ini.

" Shh~ l-lihat lubangku unghh dia menginginkan penis besarmuhh untuk melecehkannya dengan kasar ahhh! " tidak tahan dengan pertunjukkan menggoda didepannya dan permohonan Luhan yang begitu frontal sehingga membuat penisnya semakin mengeras dan menimbulkan rasa ngilu. Dengan cepat Chanyeol mendekati Luhan, menaruh kedua kaki luhan kepinggangnya menarik jari – jari Luhan dan menjilatinya dengan penuh nafsu. " Kau yang meminta jadi jangan menyesal " ucap Chanyeol dan mulai memposisikan penisnya dilubang kenikmatan Luhan, ia mulai memasukkan penisnya 'terlalu sempit' pikir Chanyeol. Dia mengeluarkan penisnya, lalu mencoba memasukkannya lagi hanya kepala penisnya saja lalu dengan sekali hentakkan penis besar itu telah tertancap sempurna, menimbulkan pekikan nyaring Luhan. Rasanya perih namun menyenangkan dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

"Arghh!"

Oh ternyata ujung penis Chanyeol mengenai titik kenikmatan Luhan secara tidak sengaja. Tanpa menunggu Luhan beradaptasi dengan penisnya, Chanyeol mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya menumbuk dengan kasar lubang Luhan. Melecehkannya dengan begitu bersemangat, tubuh luhan terhentak – hentak karena pergerakan Chanyeol yang brutal.

" AHH! CHANYEOL DISANAHH UNGHH LEBIH DALAM SHH~"

Chanyeol menyeringai dan menusukkan miliknya lebih dalam, mengenai dengan telak titik kenikmatan itu. Membuat Luhan terus mendesahkan namanya, entah mengapa desahan Luhan terdengar begitu menarik dan indah membuatnya lebih semangat melecehkan lubang Luhan.

Setiap kali penis Chanyeol menabrak sweet spot Luhan, dinding rectum itu akan mengetat membuatnya semakin melayang dan menggeram kenikmatan. Luhan bisa merasakan urat - urat penis Chanyeol yang membesar, memberikan sensasi tersendiri baginya. Ia tahu bahwa Chanyeol sudah dekat, ia sendiri juga merasa begitu. Dengan nakal Luhan mengetatkan lubangnya, membuat Chanyeol menggeram lagi.

" Nghh~ Ahh! "

Desah keduanya setelah menyemburkan cairan percum meraka, Luhan menyemburkannya mengenai perut dan dadanya juga dada Chanyeol bahkan ada sedikit dirahangnya. Sementara Chanyeol menyemburkannya didalam membuat sebagian cairannya keluar dari sela – sela penyatuan tubuh mereka.

Luhan menarik leher Chanyeol menjilati rahangnya hingga bersih dari percum miliknya, Chanyeol tersenyum lalu mengecup kening Luhan. Ia sendiri juga tidak tahu kenapa bisa begitu padahal dia sama sekali tidak pernah melakukannya, lalu bagaimana dengan Luhan? Jangan tanya! Wajahnya merona hebat sampai menjalar ketelinganya.

Hey! Kenapa dia harus merona karena perlakuan kecil seperti itu? Ah Luhan kendalikan dirimu. Chanyeol membaringkan tubuhnya disamping Luhan tanpa melepas penyatuan mereka, menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh telanjang mereka. Ia menatap Luhan memperhatikan wajah mungil yang cantik, sangat cantik. Tangannya bergerak terulur menyingkirkan anak rambut yang menutupi sebagian mata Luhan, memandang takjub pahatan sempurna yang ada didepannya. Mata indah seperti rusa, hidung kecil yang bangir, kedua pipinya yang chubby dan jangan lupakan bibir plump berwarna merah muda.

Ya Tuhan! Kenapa ia baru menyadarinya? Dan kenapa ia berdebar? Oh jangan bilang ̶tidak! Itu mustahil. Chanyeol menarik Luhan kedalam pelukannya,mendekapnya dengan erat dan mulai memejamkan mata besarnya. Tahukah kau Park Chanyeol? Seseorang yang berada didekapanmu kini telah merona hebat? Bahkan jantungnya berdetak tidak karuan. Luhan menarik nafas dalam menetralkan deru nafasnya yang tidak stabil ̶bukan! Bukan karena kegiatan yang mereka lakukan tadi tapi, entahlah ia juga tidak tahu.

Dengan perlahan Luhan memejamkan matanya dan mulai pergi menyusuri alam mimpinya.

_**. .**_

Paginya Luhan terbangun dengan ringisan keluar dari bibirnya. Oh bercinta dengan orang seperti Chanyeol memang benar – benar akan membuat tersiksa setelahnya. Luhan perlahan bangkit, berjalan tertatih menuju kamar mandi. Ia menatap dirinya dicermin, sekelebat bayangan Chanyeol saat mencium keningnya terlintas begitu saja membuat wajahnya merasa panas. Menggelengkan kepala, Luhan mengisi bathtub dengan air 'mungkin berendam sebentar lebih baik' pikirnya.

Setelah hampir menghabiskan waktu selama 40 menit dikamar mandi, ia keluar dan memunguti lagi pakainnya yang berserakan. Memakainya dengan asal, saat ia akan mengambil telfon miliknya di meja nakas ia melihat benda bulat kecil dengan empat lubang ditengahnya. Itu adalah kancing, Luhan mengambilnya memperhatikannya dengan seksama lalu tidak lama sebuah senyum merekah pada bibir manisnya.

Ini kancing milik Chanyeol!

Digenggamnya kancing tersebut dengan erat, lalu mengambil telfon miliknya menekan beberapa digit nomor yang dia hapal diluar kepala.

" Tao-ah! Jemput aku dikamar " ucapnya.

" Baiklah, kau tunggulah disitu " jawab Tao dan mematikan sambungan telefon.

Luhan mulai membaringkan tubuhnya dan menatap langit – langit kamar tersebut. Matanya sendu, entah kenapa ia terus memikirkan pemuda bernama Park Chanyeol itu. Mungkin dia gila atau semacamnya tapi ia merasa bahwa ia telah jatuh cinta. Jatuh cinta dengan pemuda yang menidurinya semalam, pemuda bernama Park Chanyeol.

Tuhan bolehkah aku berharap? Bahwa suatu saat nanti aku akan bertemu lagi dengan Chanyeol? Bertemu dengannya dalam keadaan dan situasi yang lebih baik?

Hahh~ kurasa itu mustahil. Tapi aku boleh bukan untuk terus berharap?

Aku bangkit dari posisiku dan berjalan menuju kearah jendela. Menatap gedung – gedung yang berdiri dengan sombongnya, kemudian beralih menatap sang Raja Langit.

'_**Sampai bertemu lagi,**_

_**Park Chanyeol'**_

END

Aku rau ini gaje banget-_- tiba – tiba aku kepikiran buat bikin shortfic tentang Luhan. Aku pengen bikin Luhan berpasangan dengan member lain. Dan yang pasti dia TETEP KUDU WAJIB JADI UKE! DIA UKE SEJATI! HAHAHAHA /ketawa jahat/

Btw bukannya ngelanjutin FF yang 'I Hate You!' sama 'Heaven' akuy malahbikin ini XD /plak. Aku bakal berusaha buat lanjutin ff itu, soalnya aku kehilangan feel setelah putus dari kapel RP aku/? Loh kok curcol/?

Yaudahlah sekian dan terimakasih^^  
aku harap kalian suka dan ngeriview ini ff gaje wkwkw. Kalau tanggepan lumayan aku bakal bikin shortfic dengan pair yang beda tapi main cast tetep LUHAN dan dia tetep UKE wkwkw.


	2. Chapter 2

**Happy Birthday**

Author  
LuluHD

Main Cast:  
Luhan  
Sehun

Other Cast:  
Kim Hyoyeon  
Song Mino

**Boys Love! Don't like don't read!**

**11 April 2015**

" LUHAN! " teriakkan pertama.

" SONG LUHAN! " teriakkan kedua.

" YA TUHAN! MAU SAMPAI KAPAN KAU TIDUR RUSA NAKAL?! " teriakkan ketiga. Okay, kurasa aku harus bangun. Tidak mau mengambil resiko kalau – kalau pintu kamarku rusak.

Aku berjalan menuju pintu kamarku dan membukanya, dan Oh! Lihat Eomma ku yang paling cantik sudah berdiri didepan kamarku. Dengan kedua tangannya yang bertengger dikedua pinggangnya yang masih ramping dan wajah merah menahan marah.

" Sudah bangun hm? " tanyanya dengan nada yang kesal.  
" Eum. Anakmu yang tampan ini sudah bangun Eomma hehe " cengirku dan langsung memeluk Eomma ku. " Eomma tersenyumlah, memangnya Eomma mau wajah Eomma dihiasi kerutan hm? " bujukku. Maaf Luhan kurasa kau malah akan membuat Eomma mu semakin murka.

" Ck, sudah! Lebih baik anak Eomma yang tampan ini mandi dan berdandan yang rapih. Karena sebentar lagi calon menantu Eomma akan datang " aku menatap eommaku dengan pandangan bingung, err tadi dia bilang apa? menantu? OH FUCK!

Oh. Rusa nakal kita mengumpat?

Aku hanya bisa menatap horror wanita yang kusebut Eomma ini. Dia atau Song Hyoyeon—Eomma ku tengah tersenyum dengan cantiknya dihadapanku. Sial! Apa dia sedang mengejek anaknya sendiri?! Heol.

" Nah cepat sana mandi, ah kalau bisa sempatkan untuk berendam. Eomma sudah membelikan aroma vanilla kesukaanmu " ucapnya dan mendorongku pelan kedepan pintu kamar mandi. Sementara aku?

" EOMMA! AKAN KUBUAT CALON MENANTUMU KABUR NANTIIIII! "

-12.04-

Ini sudah hampir tengah hari dan calon menantu Eomma ku belum datang. Sebenarnya dalam hati aku berdoa agar ia tidak datang. Oh apa kalian bertanya siapa calon menantu Eomma ku? Apa kalian berfikir bahwa ia wanita yang memiliki dada besar dan bokong yang montok? Oh maaf, kalian salah.

Calon menantu Eomma ku adalah seorang laki – laki! CATAT! LAKI – LAKI?! Oh demi appa ku yang tidak pernah mencukur bulu ketiaknya! Aku masih normal. Alias aku masih menyukai lubang becek seorang perempuan— benarkah Luhan?

Sebenarnya apa yang telah membentur kepala Eomma hingga ia ingin menikahkan anaknya dengan orang yang memiliki benda panjang yang ada diselangkangnnya?! Hah aku bisa gila ah tidak

AKU SUDAH GILA!

" Yak! Suamimu ini sudah sangat amat tampan Hyoyeon-ah" tunggulah, sebentar lagi kau akan menyaksikan drama dengan peran utamanya adalah kedua orang tuaku.  
" Ku akui kau memang tampan Tuan Song, tapi jika calon menantuku melihat calon mertuanya berantakan seperti ini mau taruh dimana muka cantikku ini nanti? " narsisnya.

" Tentu saja diingatanku., dipikiranku. Wajah cantikmu itu akan selalu kuingat sayang " cih, gombal.  
" Dasar penggombal! Aku tau aku cantik, makanya wajah cantikku ini bisa menurun pada Luhan " OH OH LIHAT! Bahkan aku bisa melihat kembang api dimata mereka berdua. Ya Tuhan bahkan umur mereka sudah tidak muda lagi! Kenapa kelakuan mereka seperti remaja yang baru mengenal cinta?

Dan apa tadi?! AKU CANTIK?! Kurasa aku benar – benar harus mencari apa yang sudah membentur kepala Eomma ku ini.

" Maaf Tuan. Tamunya sudah datang, mereka sudah ada dihalaman depan " heh sejak kapan Kim Ajhussi ada disini? Ah iya, dia adalah kepala pelayan kami.

" Ah baiklah kami akan kesana " ucap Appaku dan segera menuju pintu utama rumahku bersama Eomma digandengannya. Aku dengan langkah kaki yang diseret mengikuti kedua orang tuaku untuk menyambut mereka. Hey! Jangan kalian kira aku senang menyambut mereka, ini hanya sebuah tata karma.

Aku berdiri tepat dibelakang mereka, bisa kulihat dua orang ah dua laki – laki seusia Eomma dan Appa yang kini tengah berjalan menuju kami. Mereka berdua laki – laki tapi salah satu diantara mereka eum cantik? Ya cantik tapi ya begitulah.

" Hyoyeon-ah! " teriak paman cantik itu dan segera memeluk Eomma ku. Err aku baru tahu kalau Eomma mempunyai teman laki – laki yang cantik. Err Lu kurasa kau perlu bercermin. Sementara Appa sudah bersalaman dengan Paman yang satu lagi. Mereka terlihat asik dengan reuni mereka sampai mengabaikanku.

" Ehem! " dehamku mencoba menarik perhatian mereka. Dan berhasil.  
" Oh apakah ini Luhan? " tanya Paman cantik itu lalu menghampiriku dan langsung memelukku. " Ya Tuhan! Dia benar – benar cantik sama sepertimu Hyoyeon-ah! " dia sama terbenturnya dengan Eomma ku.

" Ya, tentu saja. Oh akan lebih baik lagi jika kita masuk saja kedalam sekaligus minum teh? " tawar Eomma ku. Appa mengangguk dan diikuti pula oleh kedua Paman itu lalu mempersilahkan mereka masuk.

Jadi Paman yang cantik tadi bernama Lee Kibum atau Eomma ku biasa memanggilnya Key. Dan yang satu lagi adalah Lee Jinki suaminya. Ah jadi mereka sepasang Suami..Suami? eh? lupakan.

Luhan sibuk menatap pantulan wajahnya di cangkir tehnya, sementara para orang tua sibuk mengobrol. " Omong – omong dimana calon menantuku Key-ah? " oh sepertinya pertanyaan dari Ibunya membuat rusa ini tertarik. Key orang yang ditanya malah menepuk keningnya dan menampilkan ekspresi kesal " Yeobo! Dimana anak nakal itu?! Kau sudah memberitahukannya bukan? " tanyanya. " Sudah sayang. Eum maaf sepertinya anak kami Sehun akan sedikit terlambat karena ia masih ada sedikit pekerjaan tadi, aku minta maaf "

" Tidak apa, lagi pula bukankah tidak baik menunda – nunda pekerjaan? " Luhan mendecih saat Appanya berbicara. Cih yang benar saja, bahkan ia menunda pekerjaannya selama dua minggu penuh hanya untuk bermesraan bersama Eommanya.

Apa kalian penasaran siapa anak dari calon mertua Luhan? Dia Oh Sehun. Anak yang mereka adopsi saat Sehun berusia 7 tahun. Kenapa marganya Oh tidak berubah menjadi Lee? Itu karena Onew—Lee Jinki membebaskan Sehun untuk memilih mengganti marganya atau tidak. Dan Sehun memilih tidak, bukan karena kurang ajar terhadap orang tua angkatnya, tetapi karena ia ingin terus mengenang orang tua yang telah melahirkannya dan membesarkannya selama 4 setengah tahun.

Ya, orang tua kandung Sehun telah tiada karena kecelakaan yang menimpa Sehun sekeluarga, dan hanya Sehun yang selamat. Terdengar klise tapi itu adalah fakta yang ada.

Baiklah kita tinggalkan kisah Sehun sementara dan kita lihat apa yang sedang rusa nakal kita lakukan.

Luhan kini sudah tidak berada dalam tengah – tengah para orang tua itu lagi. Dia kini sedang berada dihalaman belakang rumahnya, menatap ikan – ikan yang ada dikolam didepannya. Dia hampir mati bosan karena obrolan para orang tua dan sebenarnya kemana si Sehun itu?!

Dia bukan berarti tidak sabar untuk bertemu Sehun—Hell! dia hanya ingin pertemuan membosankan ini cepat selesai. Karena terlalu asik dengan gerutuan yang ia tujukan pada calon ehem suaminya, ia bahkan tidak sadar kalau orang yang sedari tadi ia sumpah serapahi kini sudah berada tepat dibelakangnya.

Sehun memperhatikan sedari tadi sosok yang tengah menggerutu itu, sayup – sayup ia dengar namanya di sebut. Ia tidak berniat sedikitpun untuk menghentikkan gerutuannya, bahkan menurutnya Luhan—calon err istrinya terlihat menggemaskan.

Luhan bisakah sebentar saja menghentikkan gerutuanmu? Apa kau tidak haus?

Dengan bola mata yang membulat sempurna, Luhan menatap pantulan sesosok pangera—eh pemuda dikolam ikannya itu. Dengan pergerakan lambat Luhan membalikkan tubuhnya dan ia bisa dengan jelas melihat pemuda itu, yang bisa ia asumsikan kalau itu adalah Oh Sehun.

" Sudah puas menyumpahiku? " tanya Sehun. Dengan santainya ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah cantik dihadapannya , sukses membuat pipi putih nan mulus itu merona " Orang tua kita sudah memanggil didalam " dan berlalu pergi. Luhan masih diam mematung, ia terlalu shock karena kehadiran Sehun yang tiba – tiba dan apa apaan tadi?!

A-aku merona?! Ya Tuhan aku sudah gila!

Dengan wajah yang ia buat sebiasa mungkin Luhan menghampiri orang tuanya dan duduk disamping Eomma nya. " Eh Luhan kenapa kau duduk disini? " Luhan menaikkan alisnya bingung " Kau harusnya duduk disamping calon suamimu Lu " terang Hyoyeon dengan senyum cantikknya.

Mendengus, Luhan tetap mempertahankan posisinya. Dengan gemas Hyoyeon mencubit paha anak semata wayangnya dan memberikan lirikan maut untuk Luhan. " Eommaaa~ " rajuk Luhan dengan wajah yang ia buat sememelas mungkin. " Ahaha sepertinya Luhan malu Hyoyeon-ah, sudah jangan dipaksa " ucap Key dengan senyuman menggoda.

Sialan!

" Oh? Anak Eomma ini malu hm? " tanyanya dan menggelitik dagu Luhan dengan jari - jari lentiknya, yang malah membuat Luhan semakin memberenggut.

" Ah iya, omong – omong tentang pernikahan mereka berdua, semua sudah siap dari 2 hari yang lalu. Dan besok kita bisa melaksankan acara penikahannya " terang Jinki, Luhan hanya bisa sweatdrop mendengarnya, yang benar saja? Bahkan aku baru sekali ini bertemu dengan ehem calon mertua dan calon suam—Sehun! Dan besok sudah menikah? Ya Tuhan tolong sadarkan aku jika ini semua hanya mimpi.

"Benarkah? Syukurlah. Aku tidak menyangka kalau anakku Luhan akan segera diambil oleh orang lain ahaha " tawa Mino terdengar dan diikuti yang lainnya terkecuali Luhan dan Sehun tentu saja. Hyoyeon menunduk, setitik kristal bening jatuh dari pelupuk matanya, Luhan refleks menatap Eomma nya khawatir. Merasa ditatap oleh sang anak Hyoyeon mendongakan wajahnya dan memegang pipi Luhan.

" Anakku yang nakal ini akan segera memiliki keluarga sendiri. Anakku yang nakal ini akan mempunyai tempat tujuan lain saat dia senang maupun sedih. Bagaimana ini? Kenapa Eomma merasa tidak rela? " dengan senyuman lirih, Hyoyeon menatap Luhan yang entah mengapa kini matanya memanas menahan tangis.

Luhan juga tidak mengerti kenapa ia menjadi melankolis seperti ini, tapi sungguh ia benar – benar merasa sedih saat Eomma nya berkata seperti itu.

Sementara ibu dan anak itu berpelukkan, yang lainnya menatap mereka dengan perasaan yang haru. Bahkan Sehun tidak pernah lepas menatap sosok yang akan menjadi istrinya itu, bukan karena haru tapi, ia merasa senang namun juga takut disaat yang bersamaan.

Entahlah ia merasa senang karena ia tahu sebentar lagi Luhan akan menjadi istrinya bahkan Sehun sendiri tidak tahu kenapa ia harus merasa senang? Tapi ia tahu kenapa ia merasa takut, ia takut menyakiti Luhan nantinya dan membuat Luhan tidak bahagia karena pernikahan ini.

Bagaiman menurut kalian? Apakah mereka akan bahagia nantinya?

-12.04-

**12 April 2015**

Sekarang adalah hari pernikahanku dengan Sehun. Jujur saja aku merasa gugup dan juga khawatir. Bagaimana nanti kalau aku membuat malu saat di altar? Bagaimana nanti kalau aku tiba – tiba jatuh? Bagaimana.. Bagaimana kalau Sehun menolak saat pemberkatan nanti?

Heish kenapa aku malah mengkhawatirkan hal itu?!

Kenapa aku jadi takut dengan penolakan Sehun? Padahal aku tahu diantara kami tidak ada rasa cinta sama sekali. Bayangan Sehun saat dihalaman belakang terlintas dan sukses membuat pipiku mero-na?

Apa – apaan aku ini? bahkan aku baru mengenalnya kurang dari 24 jam? Kau memang sudah gila Luhan.

TOK TOK

Ketukan dipintu kamarku membuyarkan pikiranku, dan tak lama aku bisa melihat sosok Eomma yang kini tengah berdiri dan tersenyum padaku. Ia dengan perlahan menghampiriku, duduk disampingku.

" Bagaimana perasaanmu Lu? " tanya Eomma sambil menatapku lembut. Aku tersenyum menanggapinya " Lebih baik saat Eomma datang " senyum lembut ia lontarkan padaku, lalu tangan halus Eomma meraih tanganku. Ia genggam dengan erat tanganku.

" Eomma tahu kalau Eomma jahat, karena memaksamu menikah tanpa persetujuanmu Luhan. Tapi, percayalah Eomma melakukan ini karena Eomma benar benar menyangimu.. Eomma ingin kau bahagia Luhan—" ucapnya sambil mengusap rambutku " Sehun adalah orang yang baik dan bertanggung jawab, awalnya mungkin kalian akan canggung.. Tapi Luhan, cinta datang karena terbiasa. Lama – kelamaan Eomma yakin kalian akan saling jatuh cinta. Jadi Eomma mohon, kau mau kan menikah dengan Sehun? "

Aku menatap Eomma terharu, walaupun Eomma ku ini lebih sering bertingkah konyol tapi aku tahu dia sangat menyayangiku. Aku mengangguk dan memeluk Eomma ku erat " Apapun yang Eomma minta akan aku lakukan. Eomma tidak usah khawatir, Luhan akan bahagia Eomma " ucapku.

Sibuk dengan perasaan terharunya, Luhan tidak menyadari bahwa Eommanya kini tengah tersenyum setan. Ah yang tadi itu sebenarnya akal - akalan Hyoyeon agar anaknya mau menikah dengan Sehun, tapi sungguh semua yang ia ucapkan itu benar adanya.

Demi warna ungu yang aku gilai! Hyoyeon adalah Ibu yang baik. Aku bersumpah.

Apa kalian penasaran dimanakah Sehun sekarang berada? Baiklah aku anggap iya. Ia kini tengah berdiri didepan ibunya—Key yang kini sibuk merapihkan tuxedo yang dikenakan anaknya. Sehun hanya menghela nafas dengan kelakuan ibunya.

" Sehun-ah, sebentar lagi kau akan menjadi seorang suami yang memiliki tanggung jawab nantinya terhadap keluargamu " sepertinya Ibu Sehun ini akan mengasih wejangan untuk anaknya ini. " Luhan nanti akan menjadi istrimu, dia adalah pilihan Eomma. Eomma sudah mengawasinya bahkan semenjak ia lahir, kau tahu kenapa? " tanyanya, Sehun menatap Ibu nya sebagai tanggapan dari pertanyaannya.

" Eomma sudah berjanji kepada Hyoyeon Ajhumma kalau nanti Eomma akan menikahkan anak Eomma dengan anaknya, kau tahu tidak kenapa Eomma berjanji seperti itu? Itu karena—" Key menyuruh Sehun untuk menunduk dan mendekatkan bibirnya ketelinga anaknya " sebenarnya Appa mu adalah calon suami Hyoyeon Ajhumma yang Eomma rebut dari Hyoyeon Ajhumma hehehe " Sehun hampir saja jatuh terduduk karena penuturan Eomma nya.

Yang benar saja! Bahkan Eommanya mengatakan itu semua dengan tidak ada rasa bersalah sedikitpun.

" E-Eomma kau serius? " yakin Sehun. Key dengan wajah yang berseri – seri mengangguk dengan semangat.

Ya Tuhan.

Aku sudah berdiri diatas altar, semua orang termasuk aku sedang menunggu Luhan datang. Pintu terbuka, disana aku bisa melihat Luhan dengan gaun putih gading panjang menutupi kakinnya yang jenjang dengan bagian atas yang terbuka menampilkan bahu sempitnya yang putih.

Dia sangat cantik.

Pahatan Tuhan yang sangat sempurna untukku.

Kini Luhan sudah berada dihadapanku bersama Appa nya yang menggandengnya, Appa Luhan menyerahkan tangan Luhan padaku. Sebelumnya ia mengucapkan " Jaga anakku baik – baik Tuan Oh " aku membalasnya dengan senyuman, dan membawa Luhan tepat berhadapan denganku.

-12.04-

Acara pernikahanku sudah selesai dari satu jam yang lalu, kini aku berada dalam rumah baruku yang dibelikan oleh Jinki Appa. Ya mulai sekarang aku akan memanggil kedua orang tua Sehun dengan sebutan Eomma dan Appa.

Omong – omong soal Eomma, aku benar – benar merasa tertipu dengan Eommaku! Saat selesai acara mengharu biru dikamar riasku tadi, Eomma memaksaku untuk mengganti tuxedo dengan gaun sialan ini.

" _Luhan, kau harus memakai ini. Kau bilang kau akan melakukan apapun untuk Eomma? " sialan. _

Jadilah tadi aku memakai gaun saat pernikahanku, ugh merepotkan sekali! Dan juga aku benar – benar malu karena semua orang membicarakanku ya walaupun lebih tepatnya memujiku. Tapi kan tetap saja!

" Luhan-ah kau mau mandi terlebih dahulu? " tanya Sehun sambil melepas dua kancing teratas kemejanya. " Iya, aku akan mandi terlebih dahulu " jawabku. Aku berusaha meraih resleting gaun sialan ini, sialan kenapa susah sekali hah.

" Eung, Sehun-ah " panggil Luhan.  
Sehun yang tengah asik dengan acara –mari menggonta –ganti channel tv menolehkan kepalanya kearah istrinya. " Ada apa? " ia berjalan menghampiri Luhan.

" Bisakah kau membukakan resleting gaun sialan ini? Aku kesulitan membukanya " apa Luhan sedang menggodanya? Oh ayolah Sehun kurasa kau yang berpikiran terlalu jauh.

" A-apa? " sialan, kenapa aku malah gagap seperti ini.  
Luhan menunjuk resleting gaunnya dengan jari kecilnya, dengan rasa mau tapi memang ingin Sehun menurunkan resletingnya, dan terpampanglah punggung mulus pucat dengan lekukan tulang belakang yang menawan.

" Sudah selesai? " tanya Luhan, menyadarkan Sehun dari acara—mari menikmati punggung Luhan. " Hmm " dengung Sehun. Dengan terburu Luhan memasuki kamar mandi dan mulai melepaskan satu – persatu pakaian yang melekat ditubuhnya.

Ia memilih untuk berendam karena tubuhnya terasa remuk. Tidak lama terdengar suara pintu terbuka dan disusul dengan suara pintu tertutup. " Sehun? Apakah itu kau? " panggil Luhan " Ya, ini aku " jawab Sehun. Luhan semakin menenggelamkan tubuhnya dibathub, ia malu. Sangat malu, tapi ia tidak mengerti kenapa ia harus malu. Tadi Sehun bilang kalau ia yang akan mandi terlebih dahulu, tapi kenapa ia malah ikut bergabung?

Sementara Sehun ia memasuki kotak shower dan mulai membilas tubuhnya yang lengket. Demi Tuhan! Sehun dengan segala akal pikirannya berusaha mati – matian untuk tidak mencuri pandang pada Luhan. Namun, mata jalangnya tetap memperhatikan siluet Luhan di tirai bathub.

Setelah selesai dengan acara mandinya Sehun mengambil handuk dan melilitkan ke daerah pribadinya lalu keluar dari kamar mandi. Setelah menunggu beberapa menit Luhan akhirnya keluar dengan menggunakan bathrobenya. Ia melihat Sehun yang sudah mengenakan kaus putih dan celana pendek selutut.

Luhan dengan gugup membuka kopernya yang berada tidak jauh dari tempat Sehun duduk. Ia agak sedikit merunduk karena letak kopernya lebih rendah. Dan apa kah kau tau? Sehun dengan nakal melirik paha putih menggiurkan yang terekspos karena Luhan yang merunduk, menyebabkan bathrobe bagian belakangnya terangkat.

Luhan berdecak kesal setelah melihat isi kopernya, dia ingat betul kalau ia telah menaruh pakaiannya didalam. Tapi apa sekarang? Hanya ada kemeja hitam kebesaran milik Appanya dan celana dalam berwana hitam?!

Ah! Dia tahu ini pasti pekerjaan Eommanya. Astaga! Apa Eommanya ingin membuatnya menjadi pelacur? Dengan penuh keterpaksaan Luhan mengambil pakaian yang ada dan memasuki kamar mandi.

Sehun yang sedari tadi mengamati Luhan kini beralih pada minuman eung sejenis teh berwarna merah yang ada didepannya. Ia mengambil teh tersebut dan mengendus baunya, ia hampir meminumnya saat tiba – tiba terlintas bau yang sangat ia hapal yang menguar dari teh tersebut.

Sehun menatap teh tersebut dengan seksama dan mengendus baunya lagi.  
Oh dia tahu, ini obat perangsang.

Aku berjalan menghampiri Sehun dengan membuang semua rasa maluku karena berpakaian seperti ini. Masa Bodo, pikirnya. Oh ada teh, baguslah lagi pula udara cukup dingin. Aku mengambil teh yang satunya dan dengan segera meminumnya seteguk. Ugh rasanya sedikit aneh.

Kutaruh teh itu, dan aku menyadari kalau Sehun tengah menatapku dengan tatapan… terkejut? Ah mungkin karena pakaianku. Aku duduk diseberang Sehun, mencoba acuh " aku tahu kau terkejut karena pakainku, tapi sungguh ini semua bukan kemauanku " jelasku.

Mencoba fokus dengan acara yang ditampilkan di televisi, aku merasa badanku panas. Sial, aku tahu rasa panas ini. Kutatap Sehun yang masih asik menonton teve dan beralih kegundukkan yang berada diselangkangnnya. Ugh bahkan saat tidak sedang terangsang saja sudah terlihat besar.

Astaga! Apa yang aku pikirkan?

Luhan menggeliat dalam duduknya, ia berusaha meredam rasa panas yang menyiksa disekujur tubuhnya. Sehun melirik Luhan yang terlihat resah, sebenarnya tadi ia ingin memberitahu Luhan namun lelaki itu sudah terlebih dahulu meminum teh tersebut. Luhan berdiri, dengan agak terhuyung ia menghampiri Sehun dan dengan tidak tau malunya ia duduk dipangkuan pemuda itu.

Sehun tersentak. Ia tidak menyangka efek obat itu sebegitu dahsyatnya, padahal Luhan hanya meminumnya seteguk. " Sehunn panashh~ Apa kau sengaja menaruh obat didalam teh ku hm? " ucap Luhan sambil meniup - niup telinga Sehun.

Sebenarnya ia ingin menurunkan Luhan dari pangkuannya, tapi saat bokong Luhan yang padat itu tidak sengaja menggesek kesejatiaannya. Ia merasa tidak perlu.

Luhan mengalungkan lengannya disekitar leher pemuda yang ia duduki, sebenarnya Luhan masih sadar dan ia berusah keras untuk menghentikan tubuhnya. Namun, teh yang telah diberi obat sialan itu benar – benar membuatnya tidak berdaya.

Niat awalnya saat berdiri tadi, untuk kekamar mandi dan menyelesaikan masalahnya, tapi gara – gara gundukkan Sehun yang menggembung dibalik celana terlintas ia malah memutar haluan. Tangannya tanpa sadar memilin rambut Sehun dengan gerakan manja, Luhan berpikir untuk berhenti. Tapi toh ia dan Sehun sudah sah bukan? Lagi pula sebenarnya ia penasaran bagaimana rasanya seks anal. Bagaiamana rasanya saat penis Sehun bergesekan dengan dinding rektumnya—ugh sial! Miliknya malah bangun karena membayangkannya.

Tapi bagaimana dengan Sehun? Memangnya ia mau bersetubuh dengan orang yang sudah menyumpahinya? Ugh sialan.

Sementara Luhan asik dengan pemikirannya, pemuda yang ia duduki alias Sehun kini tengah menatap wajah yang memerah karena gairah yang Luhan tahan. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya keceruk leher pemuda manis itu, menghirup wangi yang menguarkan harum vanilla yang memabukkan.

" Kau merasa panas hm? Padahal pendingin ruangan sudahku nyalakan, dan maaf Luhan bukan aku yang melakukannya " ucapnya dan mengecup leher mulus yang menggoda dirinya sedari tadi. Luhan melenguh saat ia merasakan benda lunak basah yang berada di kulit lehernya. Sehun masih sibuk menghayati bagaiman rasa kulit Luhan yang manis, bahkan tangannya kini sudah bertengger manis dikedua pinggang Luhan. Memaksa Luhan untuk semakin merapat, dan merasakan sesuatu yang keras menabrak perutnya.

Oh sudah bangun rupanya, pikirnya.

Sehun tidak mengerti kenapa ia menggendong Luhan dan menjatuhkan pemuda itu dikasur. Menatapnya dari ujung rambut sampi ujung kaki. Kemeja hitam yang Luhan kenakan tersingkap sehingga membuat pangkal pahanya yang mulus terlihat bahkan celana dalam berwana hitamnya ikut mengintip juga.

Ia mendekati Luhan, mengurungnya dengan kedua tangan kekarnya kemudian menatap wajah memohon yang ada dibawahnya. Dengan senyum tampan yang err seksi ia mulai mencium bibir semerah delima yang ada dihadapannya. Menyesap dan merasakannya dengan penuh hikmat memagut bibir atas Luhan dengan perlahan. Luhan masih cukup sadar untuk mencerna apa yang sedang suaminya lakukan. Ia ingin menolak tapi sekali lagi rasa nikmat yang ia terima terlalu sulit untuk ditolak. Toh bukankah tujuan malam pertama untuk ini?

Jari – jari kecil dan lentik itu menyusup masuk kecelah celah rambut berwarna hitam milik Sehun dan menariknya agak kasar. Meminta lebih pada Sehun yang masih hikmat menikmati bibirnya. Sehun mengerti, ia mulai gencar menerjang bibir Luhan memagut bibir atas dan bawah Luhan dengan tidak sabar. Menekan celahan bibir Luhan untuk meminta masuk, dan Luhan dengan pintarnya membuka celah itu . Lidah mereka bertarung didalam mulut Luhan. Air liur Luhan atau mungkin Sehun mengalir didagunya.

Luhan menarik rambut Sehun cukup keras, ia mengerti bahwa Luhan butuh bernapas bahkan ia juga. Sehun berpindah menuju bahu sempit itu, menjilat, menghisap dan menggigitnya membuat tanda merah terang disana.

Membuka satu persatu kancing sialan yang menyusahkannya untuk melihat tubuh indah itu. Sehun berhenti hanya sekedar untuk melihat dada putih dan tonjolan mungil berwarna merah muda.

" Ouhh "

Lenguhan kembali terdengar saat Sehun dengan rakusnya mengisap tonjolan mungil itu. Menggigitnya dengan cukup keras membuat sang empunya melenguh keras. Tangannya yang bebas turun menuju benda panjang yang ada diselangkangan Luhan meremasnya dengan perlahan, membuat desahan Luhan kembali mengalun.

Sehun menurunkan celana dalam berwarna hitam itu melalui kakinya. Hisapan turun menuju perut rata itu dan bermain sebentar di pusar Luhan. Dan sekarang wajahnya sudah berhadapan dengan milik Luhan yang mengacung. Sehun terkekeh, lalu meniupnya perlahan. Menggenngamnya dan mulai mengurutnya perlahan.

Luhan sudah tidak bisa berpikir lagi selain klimaksnya yang berdengung kencang dikepalanya. Ia ingin klimaks secepatnya, tapi si sialan Oh Sehun itu malah mempermainkan miliknya dengan lambat. Membuat ia menggeram kesal, ia membangunkan badannya untuk melihat apa yang sedang Sehun lakukan. Dan ia menyesal karena itu.

Sehun menatap dengan mata yang tidak pernah lepas dari lubang surgawi milik Luhan yang berkerut indah seperti bunga mawar itu.

Wajah Luhan merona hebat, dan kepalanya terlontar kebalakang lagi karena Sehun dengan tiba – tiba menusuk lubangnya dengan lidah panasnya. Luhan merasa risih namun juga geli karena rasa menyenangkan itu. Sehun masih asik menerobos, memberikan pelumas pada lubang Luhan agar ia bisa masuk dengan mudah dan mengurangi rasa sakit Luhan nantinya. Setelah di rasa cukup, ia menanggalkan pakainnya satu – persatu.

Sehun menegapkan dirinya, menumpukan kedua lututnya dan mengangkat pinggang Luhan lalu menaruhkan bantal. Sehun sudah siap untuk memasukkan kesejatiannya kelubang sang istri, namun Luhan mencengkram lengannya membuat fokusnya teralihkan.

" K-kau tidak melakukan penetrasi? " tanya Luhan tergagap. Luhan masih sadar? Tanyanya dalam hati. Iangatkan kalau Luhan tadinya dibawah pengaruh obat? Ia mendekatkan tubuhnya dan mengusap rambut coklat gelap yang halus itu, membuat debaran kencang didada Luhan. Ia bisa mengerti dengan rasa takut yang Luhan rasakan, bagaimanapun ini adalah yang pertama baginya.

" Percayalah padaku. Aku tahu kau takut, tapi walaupun aku melakukan penetrasi rasanya juga akan tetap sakit. Kau hanya cukup untuk rileks saja " ucapnya kemudian mengecup kening Luhan cukup lama. Tubuhnya ia tegapkan lagi dan mulai melancarkan aksinya.

Ia mendorong pinggulnya berusaha masuk ke liang sang istri yang sialnya sangat ketat, membuatnya cukup kesulitan. Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk mengalihkan rasa sakitnya. Mata Sehun mengkap wajah Luhan yang menahan sakit, jadi karena ia tidak mau membuat istrinya merasakan sakit yang lama. Maka dengan satu sentakkan yang kuat ia berhasil menancapkan kesejatiannya.

Luhan menelusupkan wajahnya untuk mereda teriakkannya, sementara Sehun mendesis karena rumah barunya yang begitu nikmat. Sehun meraih milik sang istri dan mulai mengocoknya dengan tempo yang cukup cepat berusaha mengalihkan rasa sakit yang ada.

" Unghh ahh "  
Pertanda untuknya. Ia menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan perlahan tidak mau membuat Luhan kesakitan, namun lama – kelamaan gerakkanya semakin cepat membuat tubuh Luhan tesentak keatas. Kesejatian Sehun terasa ngilu karena lubang Luhan yang ketat namun ia juga merasa sangat nikmat karena pijatan dinding rectum Luhan.

" AKHH! "

Sehun menaikkan sebelah alisnya ' ah disitu rupanya ' lalu menabrakkan miliknya yang sekeras kayu itu ketitik yang sama, membuat Luhan menjerit bahkan sampai mengeluarkan air matanya karena kenikmatan yang ia rasakan.

Urat – urat dikesejatian Sehun bisa Luhan rasakan, pertanda klimaks Sehun akan datang. Luhan membantu Sehun dengan mengetatkan lubangnya, membuat Sehun semakin menggeram.

Luhan mencengkram lengan suaminya dengan kuat dan meneriakkan namanya saat klimaksnya datang. Sementara Sehun masih berjuang untuk mendapatkan klimaksnya, dan dengan dua hentakkan terakhir Sehun menyemburkan semennya dilubang sang istri, sehingga Luhan kembali melenguh karena rasa hangat yang ia rasakan.

-12.04-

Setelah kegiatan yang melelahkan yang mereka lakukan, mereka memutuskan untuk mandi terlebih dahulu karena Luhan yang mengeluh tidak bisa tidur dengan keadaan lengket dan alhasil Luhan mendapatkan hujaman milik Sehun dilubangnya lagi saat dikamar mandi.

Mereka kini berbaring dengan posisi yang saling berhadapan, mata Sehun terpaku pada pahatan Tuhan yang ada didepannya. Sedangkan Luhan memilih menatap dada bidang Sehun, karena ia tidak mau wajahnya merona karena bertatapan dengan Sehun.

" Eung, Sehun-ah? " panggil Luhan yang kini mendongakan wajahnya untuk menatap Sehun padahal tadi ia berusah mati – matian untuk tidak menatapnya. Heh dasar-_-

Sehun menatap Luhan dengan pandangan yang eum bagaimana ya menjelaskannya, eum seperti orang yang sedang jatuh cinta? " Ya? " tanya Sehun.

" Selamat Ulang Tahun " dengan cepat Luhan mengecup bibir Sehun dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Sehun. Sehun tertegun, ia kemudian tersenyum dengan tampan dan mengusap rambut Luhan dengan sayang " Terimakasih. Tapi kau tahu darimana jika hari ini aku ulang tahun? " tanyanya penasaran. Ia bahkan tidak memberitahu Luhan perihal ulang tahunnya, ia juga meminta orang tuanya untuk tidak usah membeberkannya, lantas Luhan tahu darimana?

" Eommaku " jawabnya. Sehun hanya mengangguk, lalu merengkuh Luhan kedalam dekapannya yang hangat.

" Terimakasih Oh Luhan "

THE END

Cieee gituu doang cieee, gak deng bohong wkwkwk. Yuk dilanjut marii

Bulan ke 8

" SEHUNNN LUHANN! BISAKAH KALIAN TIDAK TERLALU BERISIK HAH?! " teriakkan sang Appa—Mino karena anak dan menantunya mendesah dengan tidak penuh perasaan dirumahnya. Sebenarnya ia tidak masalah! Karena dengan desahan mereka ia bisa mendapatkan alasan untuk mendapatkan jatah dari sang istri.

Tapi takdir berkata lain, istri tercintanya sedang ngambek luar biasa terhadapnya. Ini semua karena Mino malah bersenang – senang dengan Onew di tempat karaoke, padahal saat itu Hyoyeon sudah berpesan padanya agar pulang lebih cepat. Karena kesalahannya itu kini ia tidur disofa, kenapa tidak dikamar lain yang masih kosong dirumahnya? Jawabannya adalah karena semua kunci rumah dipegang sang istri, itu untuk mencegah Mino tidur dengan nyaman.

Mino mendengus saat desahan Luhan yang astaga! Bahkan terdengar melengking seperti perempuan. Apakah menantunya sehebat itu? Hingga membuat anakkya mendesah begitu tidak tau malunya. Ya Tuhan! Bahkan gundukkan dicelananya terlihat jelas menonjol. Sebaiknya ia harus melancarkan aksi andalannya, yaitu merengek didepan pintu kamarnya.

Baiklah mari kita tinggalkan pasangan yang tengah mengambek ria ini, dan mari kita lihat pasangan yang sedang bergumul di atas ranjang empuk mereka.

" Ughh Luhan— ahh bahkan lubangmu tetap sama seperti saat aku pertama kali membobolnya " itu Sehun.  
" Diamlah! C-cepat selesaikan ini, aku sudah lelah— AHH! " nah itu baru Luhan.

Mereka mengatur nafas mereka karena klimaks yang entah sudah keberapa kalinya mereka rasakan. Kini Luhan sudah merebahkan kepalanya didada sang suami tercinta dan jarinya menggambar pola – pola abstrak disana.

" Aku masih mengingatnya Sehun, aku ingat kau mengatakan pernyataan cintamu saat dikamar mandi. Saat malam pertama kita, setelah melakukan ronde pertama—" ucap Luhan " tapi aku kesal! Kenapa kau mengungkapkannya saat dikamar mandi?! Dasar tidak romantis!" Sehun yang mendengarnya terkekeh lalu memeluk tubuh Luhan yang polos itu dan menyelimuti mereka berdua.

Sebenarnya tadi Sehun bertanya pada Luhan, apa ia masih mengingat saat pertama kali ia menyatakan cintanya. Tapi Luhan malah pura – pura tidak tahu ̶ mungkin karena masih kesal dengan tempat pernyataan cinta Sehun. Dan alhasil Sehun memperkosa Luhan sebagai hukuman—sebenarnya itu hanya akal – akalannya saja.

" Itu unik Luhan. Memangnya ada orang lain selain aku yang mengungkapkannya dikamar mandi hm? Mungkin ada, tapi pasti aku adalah orang pertama " Luhan yang mendengar perkataan Sehun langsung meninju perut suaminya dengan sayang,

" Terserah. Aku mau tidur! " Oh? Rusa ini ngambek rupanya, ah ternyata bertambah satu orang lagi yang sedang mengambek dirumah ini. Sehun semakin mengeratkan pelukkannya dan mulai memejamkan matanya.

" Aku mencintaimu Lu. Sangat mencintaimu "

THE END

AKU TAU INI TELAT BANGET! TAPI MAAFIN AKU OKAY? SALAHKAN TUGAS YANG TERUS MENGALIR TIADA HENTI! BTW HAPPY 22th SEHUN SAYANG! /TELATTT. KALIAN NGERASA GAK SIH KALAU TULISAN AKU BEDA DARI YANG SEBELUMNYA? ADA KEMAJUANKAH? HEHE AKU MOHON PENDAPAT KALIAN

AKU CUMA BATU KERIKIL DIPINGGIR JALAN YANG MENGHARAPKAN PERHATIAN/APA INI. SEMOGA KALIAN SUDI UNTUK MEMBACA DAN MERIVIEW FANFIC YANG BEGITULAH/?

OH IYA AKU JUGA MAU NANYA BUAT COUPLE SELANJUT MAU SIAPA? TAPI LUHAN TETEP JADI UKE WKWKW

OKE SEKIAN DAN TERIMAKASIH /BOW/


End file.
